Moonlight Serenade
by darkemo-roxy
Summary: A beautiful night two heart wanting to be one. One song and a perfect night will do the trick. Smitchie!


Title: Moonlight Serenade

Author: darkemo-roxy

Movie: Camp Rock

Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock.**

Summary: Shane wanted to do something special for Mitchie at the same time tell her what he feels hoping to make her as his girlfriend.

Shane couldn't sleep that night after finding out the girl with the voice was Mitchie. At first he was shock that all this time it was Mitchie. She was right in front of him and he never realize it. Of course he was really happy about the way things turn out for he already like Mitchie a lot and it so happens that he was having problems with his feelings of what his going to do if he finds the girl with the voice and what's going to happen with Mitchie. So all in all he was happy, and when he had the chance to talk things over with Mitchie about the fiasco that happened in the beach jam. He understood that Mitchie never actually lied to him. Mitchie, also explained to him why she lied to the whole camp. She just wanted to fit in and realized that if fitting in is not being yourself then she would rather be invisible again. When she said that he was proud and happy for her. They talk some more to get to know each other better. The thing that bothered him the most was that Mitchie only had one friend, and he couldn't believe it for Mitchie was a attractive and talented person to have only one friend, he asked himself are people that blind not to notice how awesome she is. Then after their talk they went there separate ways because it was getting dark and her mom was probably worried about her.

Right now, his just laying in his bed doing nothing. He wanted to do something special for Mitchie. When he saw his guitar a idea came a cross his mind. He stood up and went to get it then went out side, boy Mitchie was going to get a great surprise.

He look at the sky, saw that it was a full moon. Perfect, was the only thing to describe the night. He walk through the camp until he get to his destination Mitchie's cabin. Then he came to a halt standing a meter a part from the front door of Michie's cabin. He saw a light from the window thinking that Mitchie is still awake. So he went through his plan, first he tune up his guitar then started to play the same music that he sang to he at the lake.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

While he was singing he saw Mitchie opening the window. She had a shock expression in her face then it turn into a full blown smile and he couldn't resist to smile back at her.

_Chorus_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that I'm singing _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

As for Mitchie she couldn't stop the butterfly feeling in her stomach and the intense beating of her heart each word that comes through Shane's mouth, so she just close her eyes with a smile in her face just listening to Shane singing.

_You're the missing piece I need ,_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

Shane saw Mitchie close her eyes listening intensely to him. He started to sing more passionately, pouring his heart into the song. He wanted to make Mitchie know how much he means to him that his life changed because of her (_in a good way_). That because of her, he found his music again.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

Mitchie couldn't stop the tears that want to escape from her eyes. She had never been this happy in her entire life. She doesn't know yet what will happen to them or what they are, but one thing is for sure she was falling for Shane and she hopes that he feels the same way too.

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far_

_Chorus_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I want to be_

_Oh next to you...and you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you...yeah_

_Chorus 2x_

_Yeah,yeah...I gotta find you_

When the song ended Mitchie went out of her cabin so she could talk to Shane.

" What was that for Popstar?" Mitchie said with a mischievous smile on her face.

" Well, you see I wanted to do something special for a certain girl that I really like." Shane said with a teasing sound.

Mitchie blush at Shane's answer. And when she realize that she was blushing, she immediately averted her gaze from Shane to hide her blush. She look at the full moon in the sky, musing on how romantic and perfect the night is.

"wow...the moon is really beautiful tonight...?" she couldn't help herself comment.

" Yeah...Beautiful" but Shane wasn't looking at the moon. He was just staring at Mitchie's face on how the moon's ray lights her face up.

" I wish we could just stay like this forever." said Mitchie while returning her gaze back to Shane with a gentle smile.

At that Shane could help himself "_It's know or never._" he thought.

" Mitchie... you may not know this but I really like you...ammm...no... wh...at I mean is that I.. lo..ve you...you might not feel the same way for me but I really do love you...I just wanted you to know that.... and I understand if you don't return my feelings for you but I just..." Shane was cut on what his going to say when he felt a pair of soft lips on his, then it was gone before he could even react to it.

" You' re rumbling...and Shane..."

"wh...a...t.." Shane holding his breath up.

" I love you too...thought that you should know that too..."

Shane couldn't believed his ears Mitchie loves him back. He was overwhelm by happiness. He couldn't help himself and the next thing he did was swept Mitchie of her feet carrying her like a bride, kissing her full in the lips.

While the two friends turn into couple have their moment the Moon silently witness the the exchanged of love that the two have for each other.

**A.N.**

**Hope you like it guys! **

**If you all want to have a sequel to this story then just e-mail me. You could even suggest some of your ideas on the sequel. I'm open to any of your suggestion.**

**P.S.**

**Reviews please. Tell me what you think. **


End file.
